


Probability

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mission Planning, Mission Related, One-Sided Attraction, Spies, Undercover, maths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: This mission could end the war, now Jazz just needs to get Prowl to approve it.





	Probability

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful Mogseltof, and Paraxial has also given it their whole hearted approval. 
> 
> yes I know I have other fics I should be working on. but I got attacked by a rabid plot bunny coming home from work, so you are getting this instead. I do have a hand full of ideas as to where this is going next, but I'm leaving it as a one shot for now. because please I have too many things I'm writing at the same time.

"You denied my mission proposal again." Jazz slammed the data pad on Prowl's desk to emphasise his words.

"Yes." Prowl didn't even move from where he was working on his HUD, a discreet cable connecting him to the console.

"Why?" Jazz pressed. He'd already resubmitted this proposal twice, revising the details each time, but he didn't even understand what Prowl wanted from him, any more. Yes it meant he wouldn't be on the ground for a while, but this mission could also win them the war.

"It's not worth the risk."

"What do you mean it’s not worth the risk? This mission could literally win us the war and the window is closing. I need to leave before the end of the orn."

"You won't be going."

"We won't get another opportunity. We need to at least try."

"Then send Mirage."

"Mirage? What the frag is wrong with you, Prowl? He wouldn't last a debiorn."

"Yes and I'll note you’ve listed a quartex for this mission. You want to go undercover for a quartex."

"No, I want to go undercover for three vorns but you denied that request on the basis that it's too long for me to be away from ops."

Prowl unplugged himself from the console, visibly giving Jazz his full attention. "Accept it, Jazz, I'm not approving this mission and you know Optimus won't either or you'd have already gone over my head."

"Primus frag it, Prowl, work with me here. What do I need to change to get you to approve it?"

"Choose a different operative."

"There isn't another operative I can choose. No one else has half as good a chance of getting in, completing the mission and getting out again."

"What about just completing the mission?" Prowl questioned. 

"What the—" There was a flare of anger in Jazz's field. "No. Even if I drop extraction there's still no one who can do this. Why won't you let me take this mission?"

"I've already lost Praxus, I can't lose you too."

Jazz lost control of his field, the flare of emotions too strong for him to contain. "What?"

"I'm not approving the mission, Jazz." Prowl said it with a sense of finality, and he moved to plug himself back into the console. 

Jazz recovered quickly. He caught Prowl's hand before he could complete the connection. "No, you do not just get to say that and end the conversation there. You are explaining yourself right now."

"Hmm." Prowl let out a small thoughtful hum. "My battle computer predicted that you would accept the argument if I made it personal."

"Yeah, well, you might want to highlight the seventeen times you've rejected me already, when predicting how I might act."

Puzzlement rippled through Prowl's field. "I've rejected you seventeen times?"

"Yes. What's your count sitting at?"

Prowl was silent for a long moment. "Seventeen instances located, I apologize I had not counted the fourteen subtle occurrences after I made it clear that I was not interested in a physical or romantic relationship of any form with you."

"Figured, but my point stands: you don't even like me. What's this scrap about not being willing to lose me?"

"I estimate the odds of a Decepticon victory will rise to 83.56 percent if you offline."

"Oh..."

"Now if that's all, Jazz, I do have work to do."

"No, you missed something. What are the odds of me offlining for each of the proposed missions?"

"Current iteration, 7.32%, 4.17% for the last iteration, and less than 1% for the original proposal."

Anger flared in Jazz's field. "Those odds are worth taking, and don't even try to deny it. You use the same arguments every time you take to the battle field."

"No it's not, I never take to the field of battle by choice if the likelihood of offlining or severe injury is greater than 0.2%."

"You're cheating again," Jazz growled, "I might not be as good with numbers as you but I can keep up. What's the cumulative probability of that, across the same time period?"

Prowl glared. "21.35 percent."

Jazz frowned. "That's fragging three times higher than my worst rating, and the gains are smaller. Are you going to claim you are more expendable that me?"

"No, with my death the odds of a Decepticon victory rise to 96.52%"

Jazz growled again. "What the frag, Prowl? Why are you denying my request? I know you’re bullshitting me. What's the real reason?"

"Projection of an almost certain, complete Decepticon victory within four vorns if you defect."

Jazz froze, horror flooding his field. "You don't trust me."

Prowl continued voice mechanical. "Odds of defection in a one quartex deep cover mission: 47%, one vorn: 65%, three vorns: 83%"

"I—” Anger flared in his field again. “What the frag, Prowl? I would **not** defect."

"The risk is too high," Prowl said simply. 

Jazz glared, his field filled with righteous indignation. "Do you always plan the best course of action according to the probabilities?"

"Yes."

"Sparkbond with me."

Now for the first time in the confrontation it was Prowl's field that flared. He got it back under control quickly though. "For the eighteenth time, no. I am not interested in any form of romantic or physical relationship with you. Our relationship is to remain strictly professional."

Jazz flared his field teasingly. “I’m being professional, Prowl. Run the numbers. If either of us die, what is the probability that the other also dies?”

“If you die, odds of myself also dying within 2 vorns are 92.76%. If I die, the odds of you also dying are 43.76%.”

“Wait… frag, that’s because of the defection thing again, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Prowl paused, his processor clearly running ahead of the conversation. “You are offering to bond to increase our overall effectiveness, as well as to ensure your loyalty for the mission.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like I’m going to defect if I’m bonded to you, and it means I can get information out more easily as well.”

Prowl nodded his head slightly, probably rerunning simulations by the delay in his response. “Updated mission proposal accepted. Sparkbond to be completed prior to three vorn deep cover mission.”

Surprise emanated through Jazz’s field. Somehow he hadn’t expected Prowl to accept so readily. “Just like that?” 

“Proposed plan has odds of 99.57% of ending the war within 5 vorns, with 90.11% odds in favour of it being an Autobot victory.”

“Okay.” Jazz nodded slightly, “Okay, let’s do this.”


End file.
